black and white
by Taijitu
Summary: una chica aparentemente normal una noche recibe una extraña noticia que cambiara su vida, ¿lograra seguir con su vida normal?, ¿acaso lograra mantenerse con vida?; amor, suspenso y mucho mas, entra en esta historia y averigua el final.


Antes de empezar con la historia aclaro que esta historia ya la había subido pero decidí borrarla porque tenia ciertos errores que no había corregido, decidí volver a publicarla con ciertas cosas un poco diferentes pero la trama y los personajes son los mismos; sin mas que escribir espero que les guste

 ** _Capitulo 1: Blanco y Negro_**

 _E_ _ra un noche lluviosa en una pequeña ciudad de América, el viento danzaba llevando consigo algunas hojas que habían caído de los árboles y que ahora danzaban por los aires; a algunas personas no les gustaban las noches así pero a Kira sí; a ella le fascinaba esos días, le gustaba sentir como la lluvia caía en su rostro y se resbalaba por sus manos, le gustaba ver como la luna resplandecía en el cielo nocturno y como estas con su peculiar brillo parecía llamarla._

 _Kira no era una chica muy sociable, ella se sentía como si no encajara en el mundo, como si solo fuera una sombra más que nadie notaria nunca, cuya existencia es tan insignificante que si desapareciera nadie notaria su ausencia; esa forma de pensar de ella fue formándose con el paso del tiempo al ver como algunas personas cuando ella se acercaba estas la rechazaban y como al mínimo de confianza que ella les deba la traicionaban; ella se preguntaba si acaso seria porque no tenía los mismos gustos que ellos o si acaso sería una especie de monstruo que no merecía amor o compasión aunque ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que siempre podría contar con algunas personas que la apoyaban y querían._

 _Era una noche de luna llena cuando Kira vio que su collar de Taijitu comenzó a brillar, no sabia el porque, pero sentía como si la luna la llamara y la guiara para entrar en el bosque; Kira comenzó a caminar viendo como a cada paso que daba se adentraba cada vez más en ese oscuro y misterioso sitio, ella sigo caminado hasta que llego al centro del bosque en el cuyo centro había un lago congelado el cual era bellamente iluminado por la luz de la luna._

 _¡Como el lago esta congelado, si estamos en verano!- exclamo Kira_

 _¡Acércate el lago pequeña no tengas miedo!-dijo una dulce voz que parecía venir de la luna_

 _(Debo estar soñando)- pensó Kira mientras veía cada detalle de este extraño pero mágico paisaje_

 _Kira se acercó lentamente al centro del lago, cuando llego al centro de este su collar comenzó a brillar con intensidad y una extraña luz la cubrió_

 _(Esta luz es muy reconfortante y cálida, es una sensación que es tan extraña pero a la vez conocida, ¿de dónde conoceré esta calidez?)- pensó Kira_

 _La luz se esfumo, la luna brillaba con intensidad y las estrellas en el cielo parecían brillar con emoción y felicidad_

 _Ahora eres Black and White, la guardiana del equilibrio de la luz y oscuridad, debes proteger el equilibrio del mundo- dijo la Luna_

 _Kira abrió sus ojos bajo la vista hacia al lago y vio su reflejo en este, ella ahora llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con un lazo negro en la cintura, sus zapatos eran ahora botas largas de color negro con un borde blanco en la parte superior, en su mano derecha llevaba un gran látigo negro y en la izquierda una hermosa katana, Kira estaba asombrada y un poco asustada._

 _Ahora tu eres la nueva guardiana, tu eres la elegida; él es Naraku, será tu guía y compañero durante el camino que te ha dado el destino-dijo la luna señalando a un enorme lobo blanco del tamaño de un león_

 _Es un gusto conocerte Kira- dijo Naraku acercándose a la asustada guardiana_

 _¿Cómo puedes tú y la luna hablar? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿No eres un simple lobo?-pregunto Kira a punto de desmayarse de la impresión, los nervios y el miedo._

 _No soy un simple lobo, soy un espíritu; nos pues escuchar por que tu eres la guardiana y se tu nombre porque la luna me lo dijo-dijo Naraku muy tranquilo_

 _En ese instante Kira se desmayó, Naraku se acercó a ella y la puso en su lomo._

 _Creo que debiste ser un poco más sutil vieja amiga, la pobre se desmayó de la impresión- le dijo Naraku a la Luna_

 _Llévala a casa y cuida de ella-dijo la Luna un poco preocupada_

 _De acuerdo, nos veremos luego- dijo Naraku mientras salía del bosque cargando a la guardiana en su lomo._

 _A la mañana siguiente Kira se despertó muy asustada y nerviosa, se levantó rápidamente de su cama y al ver que estaba con su pijama puesta se tranquilizó._

 _Solo fue un sueño- suspiro ella muy tranquila mientras se dirigía a su escritorio para tomar sus gafas y ponérselas._

 _No lo fue- dijo una voz algo familiar_

 _¿Naraku?, ¿eres tú?, ¿Dónde estás?, creo que al fin ya enloquecí completamente, hablándole a la nada a un personaje que mi mente invento en mi sueño, y mi mente no tiene salvación - dijo Kira asustada_

 _No fue un sueño, y no estás loca, estoy dentro de tu collar y solo saldré cuando sea sumamente impórtate- dijo Naraku intentando tranquilizar a la chica, la cual había empezado a temblar y hablar con ella misma_

 _Kira baja a desayunar, vas a llegar tarde al instituto-dijo la madre de Kira golpeando la puerta de su cuarto_

 _Kira vio el reloj de su habitación y vio que se había despertado media hora después de lo que ella siempre se levanta_

 _(Mierda, voy a llegar tarde, ¡yo nunca he llegado tarde!)-pensó Kira mientras corría por la casa como alma que se la lleva el diablo_

 _Rápidamente Kira se baño, se puso su uniforme el cual consistía en una falda negra, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, medias blancas, unos zapatos de tacón corrido y un saco azul; ella cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la cocina._

 _Come rápido, si no vas a llegar tarde- le dijo su madre a Kira_

 _Después de comer Kira se lavo los dientes y salió de su casa camino al instituto._

 _(Espero que aprendas a utilizar tus poderes pequeños, desde ahora vas a tener muchos enemigos, pero si es necesario yo te protegeré)- pensó Naraku al ver como Kira corría camino al instituto_


End file.
